1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case to store objects, such as magnetic discs, compact discs or the like, and more particularly to such a case which is able to contain the discs in a stored condition, and conveniently display the discs in a manner for easy accessibility, when the case is in its open position.
2. Background Art
In modern computing systems, generally a plurality of magnetic discs are utilized for storage and retrieval of information which is encoded on the discs. When the discs are not in use, these must be stored in a manner to protect the discs from damage, contamination, or other debris which could impair their proper operation. In addition to storing the discs safely, it is also desirable that the discs be readily available for selection, and also for easy insertion into and removal from the storage container.
A number of disc cases or containers have appeared in recent years, and in some of these, there is a box or base container having a lid which closes the top of the container. When the lid is raised to its open position, there is a tray or other locating member which slants upwardly and forwardly from the lid which is generally at a further rearward position. Thus, the discs can be moved angularly about their bottom edge portions forwardly and rearwardly between the upwardly and rearwardly slanting lid and the forward tray. This facilitates the insertion and removal of discs, as well as the inspection of the discs for selection.
A search of the patent literature has disclosed a number of disc storage devices, and these are discussed briefly below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,050--Kirchner, et al, illustrates a storage container where there is a lid pivotally mounted to a box at a pivot location spaced moderately forwardly at the rear edge of the box. There is a tray having a rear edge that is hinge mounted to the extreme rear edge of the lid. This tray has a pair of pins spaced forwardly of the hinge connection, and these pins ride in slots or cam tracks formed in the sidewall of the box. These slots have a first arcuate section and an end section which is directed forwardly. These slots cooperate with the pins in a manner to program the motion of the tray. Thus, when the lid is lifted, toward the end of the lifting motion of the lid, the tray is moved outwardly from the lid to an upwardly and forwardly extending position where the discs are displayed generally in the manner noted above.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,577--Eichner, et al, discloses a disc storage container where there is a first outer rectangular mounting member in which is pivotally mounted a containing member. The containing member can be stowed within the outer rectangular member, or it can be swung outwardly to an access position where the discs are accessible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,335--Long, et al, shows a storage container where the lid can be swung upwardly in a manner to display the discs somewhat in the same manner as the Kirchner et al patent. The lid is pivotally mounted in the box about a pivot location spaced moderately forwardly of the rear edge of the box. There is a disc holding tray which is pivotally connected to the lid, and when the lid is raised, the tray engages the box in a manner to cause the tray to tilt forwardly to its display position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,628--Egly, shows a disc storage container where the discs are essentially stored in an area adjacent the lid, with the discs being held in place by a plate member attached directly to the lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,802--Shearing et al, shows a storage container where there is a plurality of containing members which can be lifted vertically from a base container. There is no lid member pivotally connected to the base container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,879--Egly, shows generally the same sort of structure as in the above-mentioned Egly patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,918--Kahle, discloses a storage container where the lid is hinge mounted to the box, and the lid is provided with a member to contain the discs. The lid can be moved to an upright position, as shown in FIG. 1 of that patent, where it is upstanding from the box, and the containing area of the box faces upwardly. The lid can also be moved further rearwardly to the position of FIG. 3 of that patent, where the box is inverted and the lid rests on the bottom surface of the box which in that position is turned upwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,595--Solomon, shows a card file where there is a pivotally mounted lid having the pivot locations at a lower portion of the box. The lid can be swung outwardly to a down position where it holds a positioning member 20 at the proper slant for appropriate display of the files.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,038--Egly, shows a disc storage case where the lid can be raised, and the tray moved upwardly where it is held in position by engaging the forward upwardly positioned edge of the lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,918--Soulakis, et al, shows a containing structure having a lid which swings upwardly in a manner to lift the tray to a sloping position.
While the prior art does show a variety of containing devices which can perform the physical function of containing the discs, and in some instances displaying the discs, there is a continuing need for improvement, with regard to such factors as simplicity of design, reliability and effectiveness of operation, and also convenience and economy of manufacture and assembly. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a storage container having a desirable balance of such features.